1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved doorstop system with an angled lower face and, more particularly, pertains to maintaining a door at a pre-selected position of openness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doorstops of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, doorstops of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining doors open by known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for maintaining a door at a pre-selected position of openness. Examples of prior art devices disclosing a wedge shape or other geometric door stop design include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,293 to Reynolds, issue/priority Nov. 21, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 804,585 to Depue, issue/priority Nov. 14, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,632 to Welch, issue/priority Sep. 18, 1962;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,349 to Hebert et al., issue/priority Nov. 29, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,778 to Roman, issue/priority Feb. 11, 1992; and Foreign patents WO 95/06,796 to Hebert et al., issue/priority Mar. 9, 1995 and EP 0 250 352 A2 to Bosch, issue/priority Jun. 17, 1987.
In this respect, the doorstop system with an angled lower face according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a door at a pre-selected position of openness.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved doorstop system with an angled lower face which can be used for maintaining a door at a pre-selected position of openness. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.